


Love Them and Stay

by thekingslover



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 15:32:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2586641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekingslover/pseuds/thekingslover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor’s usually a love them and leave them kind of guy.</p>
<p>But it’s not like that with Oliver.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Them and Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr Coliver sideblog 'monicashipscoliver'. Enjoy!

Connor’s usually a fuck them and forget them kind of guy. With anyone else, he’d be tripping over his own pantlegs by now and running, half-dressed, the hell out of here - the hell _away_ from whoever he took pleasure from that night.

But it’s not like that with Oliver. With Oliver, Connor kind of wants to stay.

Too bad Oliver obviously thinks Connor wants to bail. He’s sitting on the edge of the bed in his boxers, facing the wall. “So, I’ll call you?” he asks, then adds, timidly, “Or… you probably don’t want that.”

So Connor maybe let Oliver think he was leaving. He did get up from the bed and start to go through the motions, but that was reflex. Now, standing here, with his shirt in his arms and his pants up to his knees, he feels _wrong_.

"I want you to call me," Connor says and kicks off his pants again. He drops the shirt. "Tomorrow."

Oliver glances over his shoulder. “Tomorrow?”

"After I leave." Connor can’t quite look Oliver in the eye as he walks back to the bed. He’s too embarrassed. "After breakfast."

"Breakfast?"

Connor shrugs like it’s no big deal. Like he’s done breakfast with guys a thousand times before and not _never_.

Connor throws back the covers and climbs into the bed. He’s a little cold, but he’s not about to bring the covers up without Oliver right there beside him.

"Yeah, breakfast." Connor looks at Oliver. _Big mistake_.

Oliver’s mouth is agape, and he’s staring at Connor with wide, adoring eyes.

It’s not a big deal. It’s just breakfast. Except it’s not just breakfast, and they both know it.

"Ollie. Please get under the blankets now."

Oliver starts to smile. It’s big and gummy and infectious. “Are we going to cuddle now?”

Connor huffs out a breath. This is ridiculous. He should just go home.

But this bed is comfortable. And Oliver is cute. And Connor’s never cuddled before but he really wants to try it with Oliver.

So instead of bailing, he just says, “Yeah, we are.”

Turns out, cuddling with Oliver is actually the best.


End file.
